narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki: Obito
weird I know not a forum, but I find it contradictory. So we saw: * Madara's will taking over Obito and forcing him to use Rinne Tensei * Obito's hair turning white * An aura around Madara And now we learn that it was a whole different technique altogether and Obito wasn't controlled or something? What with the above then?--Elveonora (talk) 13:26, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :The first problem with this is that Obito didn't use Rinne Tensei. Naruto pointed out that the hand seals were different. His hair turning white could have been a side effect of the sealing and the aura around Madara could have been him trying to control Obito. That's what it seemed like to me. Joshbl56 13:35, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :1)Madara's will took over Tobi's body to force him to use the technique, but Tobi resisted it and did his own thing. :2)From what I understand, ones hair turning white is the result of draining themselves of all their chakra. Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique drains the user of all their chakra in exchange of bringing back the dead. :3)The aura was Madara actively molding chakra to force Tobi to do what he wanted.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:37, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I believe Obito resisted Madara´s control because it was only half of his body, now, even that, Obito was really messed up, how could he resist? it is really WM, able to control someone?. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 17:24, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Something else I'd like to add to Elveonora's statement is that there are at least 3 scenes in the previous chapter that show Madara's body flaking as when the Edo Tensei was released and in one panel his face was seamless (no cracks) eluding he was almost revived. If Obito was sealing the Jubi from the start, why would that have happened? Questionaredude (talk) 22:44, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm not completely sure, but going by the last panel of 636, the seal Obito did at first seemed to be the same one Nagato used, but was changed off-panel during the early pages of 637. It seems to me that Obito began using Rinne Tensei, thus whitening his hair and causing the aura around Madara, but was able to overcome Madara's will midway through it, deciding to seal the Ten-Tails himself. Omnibender - Talk - 00:10, July 10, 2013 (UTC) : So what Naruto said about him planning that from the beginning is still valid, correct? It's just that he had to break Madara's control first. --Questionaredude (talk) 05:23, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Either that or the technique to seal the Ten-Tails also places a significant strain in one's body, similar to the Rinne Tensei. Omnibender - Talk - 15:11, July 11, 2013 (UTC) hasirama's body why does hasirama's body look to be a wood clone in the last panel while tobirama's looks to be the body of a normal injured edo tensei? and what was those black things that came from obito's hands in the last page. also can people stop deleting this topic...I did everything right.--J spencer93 (talk) 17:12, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :1) Don't know. :2) Don't know, but someone speculated it could have been Continuous Tailed Beast Balls it's more of a /shrug at the moment though.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:16, July 9, 2013 (UTC) thank you, was really confused because it seems to be some sort of sphere but their is a black spike coming out of the back of each hand. so wont know until further information comes up.--J spencer93 (talk) 17:23, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :That fire didn't look nothing like CTBB. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 17:26, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::The real Hashirama was in Sage Mode, the one bisected is a wood clone--Elveonora (talk) 19:43, July 9, 2013 (UTC) reread it several times and don't think it is the CTBB but an unnamed technique that prob be further explained in anime, and elveonora I noticed that too, but what confused me was I thought the real hashirama was standing beside tobirama not a clone--J spencer93 (talk) 03:07, July 11, 2013 (UTC) 638 colored pages They were just released in Japanese here. Can they be used be used here? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 13:31, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Are they official? What's the background behind creating those? Seelentau 愛議 13:36, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, I believe this is the official coloured release. But I don't think links are allowed guys, tho I'd like to post a better link if I could ^_--Elveonora (talk) 13:51, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::They are fanarted so well, and I don't think they are official. Usually, the Shonen Jump releases the first two pages for the first manga series every week. And for this week, it's about Akira Toriyama's new manga series. http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 14:07, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::Those seem real to me. Damn, Obito looks like a Zetsu on crack O.o. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 14:08, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::The chapter was meant to be released in full colour due to an anniversary or something--Elveonora (talk) 14:44, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Provide us with a source, please. Seelentau 愛議 14:46, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Or perhaps it's fake ;D couldn't find anything, apparently it was a misunderstanding.--Elveonora (talk) 15:20, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :They look fake to me. Doesn't look like anything that normally comes out of Kishimoto's camp in terms of colouring at all... Why would the entire chapter be coloured either way? Is there some super special occasion?--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:23, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::As Cerez said, Shonen Jump never releases a merely chapter which has coloured pages in all of it. And about if there is a special occasion or something like that. Visit the English version of the Shonen Jump here to check out. http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 17:23, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :I have the subscription and the pages are colored exactly as they are in the link I provided. I know merely saying this isn't enough. I would upload an image of one of the pages but I'm sure that's probably against the rules. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 19:01, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, more people state it's official. Even the panels are re-arranged a little--Elveonora (talk) 20:00, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::What we need is a proof that this is official, like, where can I get those pictures? Because, you know, photobucket is not really a source. Seelentau 愛議 20:02, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::someone should scan it as a proof lol--Elveonora (talk) 20:06, July 15, 2013 (UTC) It's official, guys. Just look at the official Japanese Shonen Jump website. It was for the premium digital edition of issue No. 33 that they published on Saturday to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Weekly Shōnen Jump. I actually already uploaded versions of the pictures from the English edition (higher quality images) without realizing that a discussion was going on here. It was most likely colorized by Shueisha staff with Kishimoto's supervision, as was the case for the special color chapters of Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan they did for that series' finale, though no information on the colorization is included in the credits. A special full-color edition of Naruto Number 638 was published as an exclusive for the [http://www.shonenjump.com/j/sp_wj33/digital.html premium digital issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump No. 33] in Japan, and also for the official English translation in this week's issue of Weekly Shonen Jump by Viz. The colorization was most likely done by Shueisha staff with supervision from Kishimoto, as that's how the special full-color chapters for the finale of Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan were done. So, I'm curious if anyone would like me to replace the images from #638 with panels from the official English full color release? I think potentially the only issue would be that the official version doesn't use Hepburn romanization (so the panel of Obito's face would say "...Jinchuriki?" instead of "...Jinchūriki?"), but I thought it would be best to ask here before doing anything. FF-Suzaku (talk) 20:02, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, I'm just going to go ahead and upload them. If there's opposition for whatever reason, they can be reverted. FF-Suzaku (talk) 20:03, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Is there any way to get a HQ version of this? I'd like to use it for the German NP, too. Seelentau 愛議 20:16, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::If you live in Germany, I think you're out of luck. The English WSJ is currently only available in the US, Canada, the UK, Ireland, South Africa, Australia, and New Zealand. If you do live in those regions, you can purchase the issue for $1 and view it through a digital reader or any of their various reader apps for mobile devices. However, I'd be happy to provide you with whatever you may need, if you let me know. FF-Suzaku (talk) 20:31, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::I really wish we didn't rush into these kinds of things all the time because people may have questions. That being said, who exactly coloured the chapter, was it Kishimoto and his team? --Cerez365™ (talk) 20:36, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::The colorization for the chapters is not mentioned in the issue's credits page, but previous instances such as the finale of Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan were colorized by Shueisha staff with supervision from the mangaka, and this is pretty much the same style. Someone could probably tweet Urian Brown or one of the other Viz editors and get a confirmation. FF-Suzaku (talk) 20:53, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::but we can't just assume that. Sure it would be meat to have those images but even the most official fanart is still fanart. Any one else curious to know why the smoke behind Obito is purple for example? --Cerez365™ (talk) 21:05, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::"Any one else curious to know why the smoke behind Obito is purple for example?" -- For consistency with Kishimoto's previous colored spread. FF-Suzaku (talk) 11:29, July 18, 2013 (UTC) You meant neat I guess. Also official art can't be fanart ;D where ur seeing pink smoke? If you mean the Hash Tobi pwn panel then that's for dramatic effect--Elveonora (talk) 21:32, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, okay.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:24, July 18, 2013 (UTC)